The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to dynamic content reordering for delivery to mobile devices.
Mobile Backend as a Service (MBaaS) is a bridge between the front-end of an application executing on a mobile device and the various cloud-based back-ends. Generally, MBaaS provides these services via a set of unified application programming interfaces (APIs) and software development kits (SDKs), providing a consistent way to manage back-end data. Example cloud-based back-ends include data storage services, messaging services, social media services, and the like. A mobile application may therefore leverage MBaaS to, for example, load search results, store or retrieve images, and publish content to social media.
An MBaaS server may use a version of the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to send requested content to a mobile device. For example, the HTTP/2 protocol enables these servers to push data in multiple streams with multiplexing. Typically, to fulfill a request, the MBaaS server sends multiple files (or objects) to the mobile device. However, the order in which these objects are sent to the mobile device is not optimized, which may degrade the overall user experience on the mobile device.